


Twelve Days of Moicy

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Celebrations, Christmas prompts, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, first snow, hidden affection, morning coffee, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Twelve days and twelve prompts for Moicy! Every chapter is a new day and a new prompt from the Moicy Discord. They aren't in order or technically always within the same 'universe' so to speak, so treat each one like their own separate little one-shots!





	1. Day One - Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Twelve days of Moicy~ All these little prompts will come together into a cute fic~ They're more of just drabble collections really, but why not keep them in one place? Please enjoy!
> 
> Day One: Morning Coffee
> 
> Summary: Angela makes some much-needed coffee on a morning after a confession.

_“Grinds in the filter. Water in the back. And… let it go…”_

Angela tapped her foot impatiently, watching the pot brew slowly. She was still tired from the night before, filled with more than just extraneous hours of study and testing. No… last night was spent dealing with a major pain in her ass... Rather, a pain in her heart. 

She let her eyes drop just enough, that she didn't even see the figure approach her, and pull her into a generous little hug. 

“If you’re not careful, Angela, you’ll fall asleep standing up again.” 

“Nein.” The swiss muttered into her much taller significant other’s chest. It almost sounded like a whine, but at the same time, it was extremely tired. 

The tall Irish woman chuckled at the smaller doctor in her arms, and pet her disheveled blonde hair. “You could have slept in more. Or I could have brought the coffee to you, you know.” 

“You never get it right…” Angela protested, gently pushing her way out of Moira’s chest, just to glance up at her for a moment. She appeared angry, puffing out her cheeks for effect. They both knew however that she wasn’t really upset, just trying to provide excuses to not be taken care of. She let herself fall back into the embrace, her large tuft of bang no longer on her face. A nuzzle told Moira that the Swiss woman was quite comfortable where she was, and she wasn’t going anywhere. “... Besides, you know I sleep light…” 

Moira stifled a chuckle and continued to run her left hand through Angela’s hair, her long nails feeling like a gentle comb through the blonde locks. “Yes, you jump at the feeling of me turning over in bed, and you cling to me after a nightmare…” Moira kissed the top of her head sweetly. “... You sleep very lightly, Angela.” 

“Mm…” Angela hummed into her chest. Her ears perked up slightly as she heard the coffee pour into the pot, and Moira glanced down at her. 

“If I don’t know how to make your coffee after however many months we’ve been working together, why don’t you tell me?” Moira inquired. Her angel gave her a bit of a stink eye but leaned against the counter again tiredly.

“You always make it so sweet. Just give it black.” Angela muttered. 

“That's it?” Moira raised an eyebrow. 

A seldom nod from the tired doctor made Moira almost visibly gasp. For dramatic effect, however, she did. “Angela, you’re not human. You drink so much straight black coffee, do you even have taste buds?” Being a dramatic woman in general, it wasn’t hard to get a rouse out of Angela. 

Much to the Irish woman’s satisfaction, it brought a smile to Angela’s face, even a little bit of a tired giggle. That was enough to please Moira for the rest of the day. She settled back on her edge of the counter and smiled softly at Angela’s soft, happier expression. Even if they did have quite the emotional night…. At least her smiling now made up for it. 

Admitting your feelings wasn’t always easy, anyway. 

Once the pot was finished, Angela reached into her cupboards, grabbing two mugs. One was black, and the other appeared special, ‘Self Medicating” being written on it in a neat font with a medical plus on it. Moira almost wanted to snort at such a mug. She’d seen it numerous times, of course, on the doctor’s desk after it had been gifted to her not long ago (by Moira, of course). But there was something unique about seeing her like this, filling up for the first time of the day. Both mugs were filled nearly to the brim, and Angela tiredly handed Moira her own mug. 

She barely touched it, instead, she watched as Angela sipped down her mug. Slowly, the demeanor of the younger doctor changed. Although still tired, she had a gleeful little smile on her face, as if she was full of happiness and hope. 

“Do you feel better now, Angela?” 

“Much better.”


	2. Day Two - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira feels quite chilled while Angela goes around collecting errands in a small Swiss town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Day 2 of the Twelve Day's of Moicy Prompt: Warmth! Poor Moira is feeling quite chilly in Switzerland, but Angela is having a grand old time. Good thing the pure doc can straighten out Moira after the little trip :3

This certainly didn’t _look_ that cold, judging from the weather patterns outside. But truth be told? Moira was freezing her ass off out here. 

Angela had offered her to accompany her to Switzerland for the day, to pick up swiss chocolates among other delicacies. It was only August so the temperature was expected to be warmer. Clearly, she underestimated the climate of Switzerland compared to Gibraltar, a minor error. An error of course that had her fighting to appear perfectly fine in her normal trench coat state of dress. After all, Angela was prancing around from shop to shop, perfectly fine in a light jacket and her famous turtleneck. 

She did have to admit. Angela prancing around and being so happy in the cold weather and shopping did warm her heart to a minor degree. She looked at home and happy here, in the chilly weather and shopping bags hanging off her arms. A cold gust of air immediately wiped the warmth away from her face. “Angela, _Macushla_ , are you almost finished?” Her tone was cold, she’d be damned to show her affectionate tone of voice outside of their private rooms. 

It didn’t shake Angela any as she turned behind her smiling, apiece of Swiss chocolate in her mouth. “Yes, I believe so,” Angela said softly. “Care for a piece?” 

She offered the bar of chocolate out to Moira, a sweet, innocent smile on her face. Looking as pure as she did, offering this little treat, the Irish woman almost had to scoff at her own feelings. She felt that heat radiate over her cheekbones, the sure signs of a blush and her flattered state. Carefully breaking off a piece of Angela’s chocolate, as to appease her, Moira popped it in her mouth with a begrudging expression. 

Despite preferring the bitter taste of things like whiskey, this chocolate was actually pretty nice. It reminded her of… something else. 

Angela nudged her after she seemed lost in thought for a little too long. “Let’s head back to the dropship now, Liebe. We have work to do.” 

That heat flourished over her face a little hotter now, but Moira made no attempt to discourage it. “Finally. Let’s get the hell out of here.” 

The walk back to the dropship was silent, although the mood wasn’t poor. It was kept up by Angela’s happy hums as she continued to snack on her specialty chocolate. She looked like a literal angel in this particular climate. _”What a foolish thing to consider… a winter angel”_ Despite it being silly, it was cute to think about. That only made the red over Moira’s cheeks flourish more. 

Thankfully for her, once they reached the dropship, Angela noticed how ‘cold’ her companion had been. The red cheeks and nose, to Angela, came from the cold weather, as Moira was used to a much warmer climate. She wanted to giggle but forced it down to act concerned instead. “Oh, Liebe, you’ve been freezing out here haven’t you?” 

That was the understatement of the hour. 

“Perhaps” Moira responded, a bitter bite in her tone. 

The blonde doctor smiled in return and reached up on her tiptoes to give the ginger’s chin a kiss. “Come sit with me and we’ll warm up on our way back to base, Hmm?” 

Her response was but a silent nod, and she walked back with her to the seats they had taken before. A slender arm wrapped around her waist, her arms still folded stubbornly, she was suddenly feeling much warmer in several ways. She refused to admit that it was due to her precious girlfriend making her light up in the face like a goddamn Christmas tree. 

Despite that, the tiniest smile crept up on her pale, blushing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I enjoy these tiny little prompts. They're hella adorable. Comments and suggestions are always welcome~ And check out the Moicy Discord if you haven't yet :) Thanks for reading~


	3. Day Three - First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Angela experience the first snow of the Swiss Winter

A 'necessary break’ for the two doctors was quite… unnecessary. At least that’s what Moira thought when Overwatch issued them a forced leave of absence for a month after they had worked consistently, with no days off, for nearly three years straight. A month was excessive, Moira wanted to argue, but there was no convincing Jack, Ana, or Gabriel otherwise. 

The most she got out of this so far was not having to fly back to Ireland herself. Instead, Angela offered her to stay in her own home in Switzerland. At first, she rejected the idea. She was too thin and too damn stubborn to accept Angela’s offer at first. It took her a small amount of coaxing, _“We need to build our relationship”, “We should spend more off the clock time together”_ before Moira caved and accepted the request, all with that stubborn, smug look on her face. 

Now, she was tiredly sipping coffee in the blonde’s living room, watching her smaller girlfriend move about the kitchen as she cooked them breakfast. There was already a fire roaring in the old fireplace, the rest of the house looking as antique as Angela was traditional in her ways. She remembered, vaguely, being told how the house belonged to her parents, and she bought it after achieving some of her fame as a medical doctor. 

Switching between staring outside, and staring at her… girlfriend, Moira sipped the warm liquid slowly. She liked bitter things, sure, but Angela’s coffee was just a little too strong for her. Did that woman like to kill her taste buds? Moira would never know. The window caught her eye just a little bit too long, as she could have sworn she saw little… flakes drop down. “... Angela? Is it… supposed to be snowing?” 

Angela’s peaceful humming stopped, and she turned. “What, Liebe?” The blonde too looked out the window, and her eyes got a bit wide. “It is snowing!” Suddenly, she had a much perkier exterior. She quickly finished up what she had going in the pain, being a thing of scrambled eggs and some bacon, and plated it before rushing towards the door. 

“What are you doing?” Moira called out after her curiously. 

“It’s Snowing, Moira! Come out!” Angela could be heard by the door, bundling herself up in a thick coat. 

Groaning, Moira set down her mug and stuffed her hands into her sweatpants pockets. She grabbed her own coat and threw it on quickly before following her energetic significant other outside. There was barely any snow on the ground but Angela was already sitting on her porch, smiling and holding her hands out for snowflakes to fall on. She had a few of them already stuck to her blonde bangs, and it was quite cute to see her in such bright weather. 

“Why are you so excited about all this dust?” Moira sat next to her as another chill went through her body. 

“It reminds me of when I was little” Angela lamented with a smile, cupping her hands while the snowflakes fell. “The first snow was always the most exciting… you could really see the change from autumn to winter. It’s really beautiful, and when I was especially small, I would try to make snow angels in the front yard's frost before the snow really stuck.” 

“And how often did you get sick from that stunt.” Moira scoffed. 

The blonde simply chuckled again in response. “Rarely.” 

Moira noised her response, mildly amused by Angela’s shenanigans as a child. She couldn’t help but feel a bit lighthearted at the soft scene before her, loving the expression of happiness and bliss on Angela’s face. The Irish woman quickly realized that she had rarely seen Angela this satisfied and happy. She slowly slipped a hand around Angela’s waist and pulled her closer. Not only did she want the extra warmth, but she wanted to feel how happy Angela was. This was her childhood home after all. Of course, she’d be extremely happy here, despite all the negative connotations the place should have. Angela was… still peaceful here. 

Moira would do anything to see her angel this blissful for the rest of her life. 

A slight squeeze on the Swiss woman’s waist, a small exhale of pleasure came from her. They sat there in mutual, accepted silence as the snow fell around them, covering both of them in a light layer of snow. The vision down the street was more closed off as a light fog moved in as well, it all really set in a winter setting. Maybe Angela was right, this was pretty relaxing… 

Even if Moira was _fucking_ freezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello! Cute fluff of these two nerds having fun in the Switzerland snow. Cuties, I love them. 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome~ Thanks for reading~


	4. Day Four - Hidden Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is stressed, and Moira showed a little more affection than she really intended to in caring for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm having writer's block for HanaMercy so guess what MOICY. 
> 
> Have these cute nerds be edgy to each other and realize o shit I like you. GG

She drummed her fingers on her desk in her office, staring at the equation for what seemed to be the millionth time today. Angela had been working on a new development, something to advance her medical research in technology, but something didn’t quite add up. Something was wrong with her formatting, and after a few weeks of not being able to figure out just what in the hell was wrong, she was almost driven practically insane. She let out a sharp exhale, one full of anger and agitation. As she rubbed her temples and let her glasses slip down the bridge of her nose, she heard the soft footsteps of her colleague's sharp dress shoes. 

“Having a hard time formulating again, Doctor Ziegler?” 

“Perhaps…” Angela responded. 

“Admitting defeat so easily? My, I haven’t even begun to tease you yet. You must really be at the end of your ropes, Ziegler.” Moira bent over her shoulder, peering at the paperwork Angela had strewn about her workspace. “Haven’t you been at this for a few weeks already? 

“You patronizing me isn’t going to make it any easier, Doctor O’Deorain” Angela responded cooly and pushed her glasses back up. She turned to look at the Irish woman beside her and saw her turn her head with a crooked little grin, something mischievous in those mismatched eyes of hers. 

A quick huff and Angela stood. Moira immediately backpedaled and watched as the frustrated blonde quickly took off her glasses and moved to one edge of the lab, going and reaching for something quite unattractive. “... Angela, I was only kidding. No need for those. Come back over and relax a minute.” 

Her hand froze in place, over a drawer holding one of her more… unkept secrets. It tensed, and Angela turned back around to glance at her. “Why must you always sound like you’re about to insult me with every syllable?” Angela asked her. 

“I was just requesting you don't do what I know you’re bound to do when you’re stressed.” Despite the stern response, Moira actually felt some… sense of guilt float up in her chest, looking at the hurt of Angela’s features as she so badly needed what lay in that drawer. She knew that tensed look in her face, the way her brow was quivering now, and of course the bags under her eyes didn't assure the ginger that the younger, blonde counterpart had a lack of sleep. It was a pity, really, to see someone so young this tired. At least Moira thought so. She felt the dullest ping in her chest, watching as Angela huffed a heavy breath and reached into the drawer, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The young Swiss woman came into Overwatch clean as a whistle, and now she was stress relieving on cheap red wine and menthols. 

“Angela…” Moira tried to give some sort of reason to not go, but her voice stopped. No words came to her aid, and Angela’s gaze lowered to a more unimpressed glance. 

“Go chipper at your rabbits or something, leave me the hell alone.” Angela finally told her, clutching her belongings tight. “You wouldn’t give a damn if I wasted away anyway…” The Swiss muttered under her breath, stuffing her poison into her pockets and shoved past Moira. She practically stormed out of her office, a heated blush now plastered over her face. From anger, embarrassment, or flattery, Angela could not tell which. 

Moira simply sighed in her place, returning her posture and position to a dignified one. As much as she wanted to go and argue, it was better to allow Angela to collect herself, at least she thought so. A soft blush was seated on her pale features as she left the dark lab. She intended on doing exactly what Angela had suggested, visiting her cream-colored rabbit in her own lab and giving her nose a little rub. Something inside of her, however, compelled her to make a trip elsewhere. 

.  
.  
.

Angela sat outside until at least two cigarettes were gone, and her face had gone numb from the cold of Gibraltar’s ocean gusts. An hour and a half, she gandered, she sat outside with nothing more than her guilty stress relief and the damping thought of what she had said to Moira. She didn’t really believe it, that Moira wouldn’t really care if she got sick, or died, or overall put herself out of their little rivalry. In fact, she had been checking on her. As seemingly annoying as it was, that was only due to Angela’s clear agitation with the pause in her work. Considering it, Moira really was being a concerned friend…

She owed her an apology, and that was that. She stood from her chosen place on the stairs, and stomped out her cigarette butts, ensuring they were out before trailing back inside. Upon making it back to her lab and office, she found quite the intriguing sight on her desk. Not only was there a foreign mug, but a package of chocolates, and what looked to be a package of hot chocolate. Upon closer inspection, the mug had read “Self Medicating” in bold lettering, and a soft purple note was taped over its rim, its message written in black ink. 

_“At least make it funny when you ‘self-medicate’, Angela. That way not only are you amused but you fool everyone else. I take my hot chocolate with Irish Whiskey._

_Moira... ♥”_

Along with making Angela’s heart race in sudden embarrassment and adoration, Angela had the sinking realization that feelings were… a bit different than she thought. Moira never signed anything with her first name. Nor did she ever leave a heart with her notes. 

The most intriguing part of this realization… was that Angela didn’t mind, and accepted the seemingly hidden affections…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love bitter, pissy, stressed Angela :V dont you? I really do enjoy writing the dark side to both of these women. I should really make a better fic about their behaviors.


	5. Day Five - Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Moira spend the night in Moira’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is kinda crappy and short but I hope you guys don’t mind it anyway :V

Angela was invited to sneak into Moira’s much nicer living space late in the night after the two women had been given a day off the next day. Just one, if only to keep them out of the lab for a day or so. They needed the break, it was reasoned. But that didn’t mean they needed a break from each other.

Cuddled on the couch and watching scientific documentaries together, Angela, clad in the fluffiest pajama gear possible, gladly sunk into Moira’s embrace, snuggling into the thin tank top and black sweatpants. The situation was mildly familiar, as she could still be the smaller spoon or smaller in general. Moira seemed to have no problem holding Angela or acting like a big protective spoon. It was almost natural, and… Moira couldn’t really argue any other claim. It was peaceful to not really think Of the soft, casual activities she was performing. Running her hand through Angela's hair, giving her scalp the slightest relaxing massage with her nails, fixing the blanket when it slipped a little too far down her arm and giving her side a gentle squeeze when the timing was right. It all was so natural, and soft. It was almost completely fulfilling. There was just one activity off that little checklist, that she didn’t care to think of until Angela did first.

The Swiss leaned up after the end of the third program they watched together and pressed a warm kiss the Irish woman’s cheek. Angela giggled as a warm blush made its way over Moira’s features, and she looked away for a moment of. Ashful embarrassment. Her lover looked at her expectantly, before sighing and pressing a warm kiss to the top of her head. Hmm… That was better.

A soft giggle came from the young Swiss woman’s lips. “Moira, Liebe..” she started, her voice soft and a bit clouded with sleep. It was a pleasant sound when she wasn’t also agitated and stressed at the same time. “I think it’s time we head to bed… what do you say?”

“Together? My, my, Angela. Someone is thinking a little more on the scandalous side.” Moira teased her the same mocking tone in her voice, but with a gentle smile that only Angela could see.

“Mm… about time, don't you think?” Angela gave her a soft smile.

“Doctor Ziegler, If I didn’t know any better I’d assume you were trying to get me in bed.” The look of confusion on Angela's face made Moira have to hold back a severe laugh. It appeared that her younger colleague was clueless.

“But, I am?” She responded lightly, before the realization slowly registered in her mind and a bright blush spread over her features. Moira gave a small laugh as Angela hid her face with her hands, whining into them. “Moira you’re horrible!”

“You’re too easy to tease.” Came the ginger’s excuse, and she delivered another kiss to the top of Angela’s head. “Come now, we’ll get situated.”

She stood up, tugging her blushing girlfriend up with her, and pulled her over into the adjoining room of Moira’s much nicer living space.The bed was also bigger, too. It paid to be an incredible geneticist with plenty of assets. A rabbit slept in a cage on the other side of the room, and Moira’s bed was completely neat and tidy, ready for the two of them to climb in. It looked far too soft for Angela at the moment, she could happily crash into it and sleep her life away. She rarely ever wanted to indulge like this, but…. Something about being in the arms of her lover made it more appealing.

Moira approached the bed first, and opened up the side of the bed for Angela, offering it to her as if she was holding the door for a car. Still reeling from her previous embarrassment, Angela crawled into the plush space and settled deeply into the spot. “Thank you, Liebe…’ Angela murmured softly, earning a soft hum from her tentative girlfriend in reply.

She climbed in on the other side, and scooted over her well-made indent, just so she could go and embrace Angela tightly with one arm, supporting her own head with the other. “Comfortable, Macushla?” Laying in bed now, Moira herself felt quite exhausted. Perhaps her little blonde girlfriend was rubbing off on her.

Angela nodded regardless and scooted just a little bit into Moira’s embrace. “Perfectly.” Angela murmured, her voice already fogged with sleep.

Another little chuckle, appreciating the softness of Angela’s voice, and Moira shut her eyes, attempting to follow her into dreamland.

\--- ---

The alarm was turned off before Angela came to her room, yet Moira found herself slightly stirring at that damn 6 AM just like everyone else. At least she had a very plush pillow to hold on to, wait a second, she wasn’t lying on her back last night…

Back in her typical spot, Moira opened her eyes barely to see a head of blonde hair very close to her face, tucked under her chin, and Angela laying partially on top of her. The blonde’s legs were tangled up in her own, and a very protective pair of arms were wrapped around her middle. Almost like a perfect puzzle piece, Angela had wiggled her way into using Moira like a body pillow. Of course, this was no surprise to Moira after she tiredly connected the dots.

She gently reached an arm up to run her hand through that pool of blonde hair, happily snuggled up into Angela. Her younger counterpart was safe and sound, pressed against her and even lightly snoring, not even enough to be a disturbance, but just enough to let the Irish woman know she was sleeping deeply in peace. She felt a small chuckle rise up in her chest before she shut her eyes again, and let sleep slowly envelop her once more. There was nothing in her mind better than this, a day off with the lovely Angela Ziegler sleeping with her.

Surely, a day that would be well spent, and made better the longer they slept and cuddled. A well deserved day off from being scientists, and a full day to just be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa cute love birds. I know it’s supposed to be day off but it’s more of a leading up to a day off :V I just wanted them Cuddling then falling asleep together.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome


	6. Day Six - Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela finds an old sweater in her rooms at Overwatch... belonging to a certain girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I wrote this one at school nothing is happening and I’m bored :V

For once in her life, Angela Ziegler felt cold inside.

Numbing, unforgiving cold. She rarely ever felt it. But truly… walking into the room of the woman that she used to lay with, it chilled her to the bone.

Overwatch being recalled was a heavy toll. Not only did it flare up Angela’s pacifist instincts, her wanting to shout in protest, to angrily refuse the call, but it brought memories of her past that still stung like an icicle.

This room that Winston had given her, courtesy of her being their Medical and Surgical lead, had once belonged to one Doctor Moira O’Deorain. It would not be Angela’s first time sleeping in here. If the other Overwatch members knew that or not, Angela had no idea. After the fall of Overwatch, the break between its counterpart as well, and of course the destruction of the Swiss HQ, Angela hadn’t seen Moira since, and they _had not_ ended on good terms…

Yelling, screaming, fighting… arguing over research papers. Angela recalled exactly how she yelled and screamed, what words and profanities, the accusations… then the base blew.

Angela remained frozen in the doorway to the bedroom for a good five minutes, looking at the room itself. It hadn’t been cleaned out. On the contrary, it still looked as pristine as Moira had it before they left for the other HQ. Her body was incredibly stiff, looking over the velvet purple blankets, the lengthy extra coffee table where a Rabbit used to be placed, and the closet. She felt her curiosity dig into her.

She walked over slow and opened the doors to the old closet. Much to Angela’s relief, it was practically empty, except for one garment on the floor. A purple sweater, faded in color and design, Angela had seen this sweater in winters before. Moira didn’t like the cold, she knew this as textbook fact. If Angela remembered correctly, it was her favorite sweater.

She picked it up nervously, her heart thumping in her chest at what she had discovered. It still had that faint, distinct smell of Irish Whiskey attached to it.

It… was nice.

Angela was bitterly reminded of that cold feeling she felt, deep in her chest.

She sucked in a breath and pulled the sweater over her. It was a little thick, having already worn a turtleneck. But Angela didn’t mind. Enveloped again in such a pleasant, soothing smell, Angela backed up into the bed slowly, her eyes shut as she let herself enjoy it.

That cold, icy feeling slowly melted away, into a wet, bitter regret.

There were so many things she wished she could take back…

… Maybe it wasn't too late, even if Moira was a twisted mess. They could at least be on better terms if they could not rekindle what they’d lost over distance. Surely, she had gotten the recall, even if she was banished from Overwatch. She heard Genji and McCree had gotten the recall, after all.

But, that can wait, Angela figured. For now, she shut her eyes, focusing on this feeling she had, doing anything she could to dull it, warm it up, get rid of it, so she wouldn’t have to focus on it. Such relief never came… But a thought did come to mind to help expedite the process.

It was a good thing she didn’t have to start work anytime soon.

.  
.  
.

A soft package was flung on Moira’s desk one afternoon. Soft, but not fragile, something squishy was inside. Reaper had thrown it to her, a small grunt of affirmation before he left. They barely had any words to say to one another.

That was fine by her. She didn’t much like socializing after Overwatch.

This package had no return address on the outside, but it had Moira’s full name, written out to her old address at Oasis, and had been forwarded by a colleague who knew of her current whereabouts.

Curious, she didn’t quite remember ordering anything that would have been sent there.

Using a long, clawed nail, Moira opened the package. An extremely familiar scent filled the air as she did, and she hastily pulled out the contents. In the geneticist's hands was a dark purple sweater, smelling distinctly of _expensive_ red wine, with a hint of her favorite whiskey.

A pastel yellow note fell out with it, in familiar, neat writing.

Feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest, Moira picked the note up and began to read it, her healthy hand growing cold as she did.

_”I don't know if you’ll be pleased to hear from me or not, but, I found this somewhere, and I thought you’d like it back. I must apologize, I may have held onto it for quite a while, and drowned myself in alcohol… For whatever it’s worth, I’m sorry, Moira. For everything I said..._

_Angela”_

“Well, I’ll be damned…” Moira muttered, brushing her thumb over the soft material. It felt even freshly washed as if Angela tried to drown out the scent of her indulgence in alcohol. She couldn’t help herself from laughing at it all, just a little bit.

Gazing at the sweater forlornly, Moira checked her door before contemplating for a few moments.

Well… she didn’t like the cold. Talons base was quite chilly.

She slipped the old sweater over her head, pulling it on to its snug fit, and sighed softly. Despite Angela having ravaged her heart… it was soothing to be reminded of her again. _“Maybe it’s not too late after all…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it to em :V. They never really broke up but rather they’re kinda just. There I guess. It’s angst and I felt like a dose of angst was needed. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated :)


	7. Day Seven - First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is cooped up in her new lab, and Moira comes to check on her and introduce herself.

Despite being there a week, Angela had barely made a move to leave her lab. She was shy, reclusive, and had no friends in the Overwatch base. She was a new hire, made arrangements with Jack Morrison and _the_ Ana Amari. She was mildly bribed by Gabriel Reyes of Blackwatch to join his sector instead, but she found him a bit unsettling. 

Most of the base was filled with people like Jack and Gabriel, but there were a few noticeable differences that she saw in the hallway. A large, crusader man at some point, perhaps? Regardless… most of the population terrified the young surgeon. As embarrassing as it seemed, 22 and living through foster home to foster home did very little to service to her social skills, at least not in English. She was small by their comparison, and her accent was too thick for even Jack to hear her properly without needing to repeat herself. 

Thus, the decision to stay in her lab, sneaking out only when her stomach demanded some kind of food. Even then, it was quite late at night when she did so, picking out whatever remains of meals there had been. She even slept on a cot in the corner to avoid having to leave. She was considering bringing her coffee machine from home into the office as well, merely to keep her energy up. In the dead of night of course, lest she is discovered by a soldier she couldn’t attempt to communicate with. 

Angela was startled when at some eight in the morning, she heard a noise outside her lab door. _“Mein Gott… Am I in trouble for not leaving my lab?”_ She felt the nervousness and fear begin to fill her up to the brim, but was more relieved when the figure she saw in the doorway had a more… feminine figure, despite being quite tall. Even more so, when said figure came into proper light to show off the distinct features of her face. 

“Mein Gott…” Angela felt her jaw unhinge slightly as the tall, ginger-haired woman walked in. 

“Ah… So this is where you’ve been. I’ve been searching for you in the mornings, but yet to see you.” Moira O’Deorain commented, glancing between Angela’s messy work space, and her messy appearance. “... You’re quite dedicated for a twenty-something.” 

“A-Ah… My apologies…” Angela stood up like a bolt, a red flush covering her cheeks and burning her skin. “I… I’m Angela Ziegler. N-New Medical Researcher…” 

“Yes, I’ve heard. You’re developing… Nanobots? Nanites?” Moira raised her eyebrow, bending over to look at the research Angela had compiled thus far. 

The younger doctor was a little stunned. This woman didn’t seem to have a problem understanding her, and she seemed… interested and understanding of her work! Angela suddenly beamed and jumped up to hastily explain. “Yes! Nanites! My hope is to develop a quick, automatic response to flesh wounds that would normally take minutes to stitch. It would be good for the heat of a combat battle and save lives of many people on the battlefield.” She explained. 

“Hmm…” Moira stood back up and took a moment to really register what Angela said. The woman having such a thick accent made it difficult, but not impossible. If anything, this thick German accent was almost adorable to listen to, especially with her being so excited. “Gleoite…” Moira muttered under her breath, feeling her own cheeks start to warm up at the thought. “I see. This seems like quite the determined effort, Doctor Ziegler…” 

“Thank you, Doctor…?” 

“Moira O’Deorain” The Irish woman took a step back and gave a courteous bow out of respect. “Head of genetics research. I’m in the lab next to yours.” 

“W… Wonderful to meet you,” Angela responded, and reached her hand out to shake. 

Moira grabbed it in kind, but instead of shaking it, she brought it to her lips, kissing the back of it with the most cheeky, pleased grin Angela had ever seen. It only made her cheeks flush brighter. “Likewise…” She said in a low drawl, one that made Angela shiver. 

… Was she being flirted with? Who knew. 

“Well now.” Moira returned to her previous prim and proper stance, hands neatly behind her back. “I haven't seen you leave this lab since you entered it, Angela. Would you care to accompany me to the dining area? You can't accomplish this work without a proper meal.” 

Angela felt her stomach rumble in response to the mention of food, and she tried to ignore it. The piercing gaze from the mismatched eyes made her reconsider. “I’d be honored, Doctor O’Deorain” 

The older woman nodded and started for the door. Angela stared at the door to her lab, watching as Moira opened it once more. The taller woman glanced back and raised an eyebrow. “Are you coming or not?” She inquired. 

There was that tone again. Angela shivered, but she nodded. “Right, coming!” With a companion, facing the soldiers outside didn’t seem quite as terrifying… 

… What a lovely first friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww look at these cute nerds! Angie is totally secretly crushing. She just doesn't know it yet. 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome!


	8. Day Eight - Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Moira are attending a mandatory Gala... then promptly ditch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii I did this later than I wanted to but please accept it anyway~ I love nerds having the same annoyance.

A semi-annual gala was held at a gathering hall, to help promote Overwatch, its good deeds, and raise money to help fund more projects. Certain ones such as Moira’s genetics lab and Angela’s nanites were a bit costly, and they could always use the extra money. It was very convenient, that this gala was suit and tie, and all that had to be done was demonstrate some research and hold a conversation. The rest of the night would be theirs when they decided. 

Educated women like Angela and Moira had no problem explaining their work to donors, but after the fifteenth or twentieth time, it started to get a little tiring. 

Angela looked not only at her guests she was talking to, but looking past them. Moira wasn’t far away, talking to her own. Their eyes met for a moment, and a silent agreement was made upon their bored gazes. After explaining how nanites rejuvenate muscle structure, Angela excused herself. She wandered over to the confections table and pretended to mull over the choices before a long finger tapped her shoulder. A smile blossomed on her face. 

While others were ignorant of their existence, Angela turned and was immediately met with a pair of lips on her forehead. “It’s a shame there are so many people that can't grasp basic biology…” Moira muttered, reaching for and grasping Angela’s hands into her own. 

The shorter doctor hummed, and pulled those hands closer to her, bringing her taller counterpart with them. “It really is… Do you think you’ve pulled in enough donations?” Angela had the slightest smile on her face, washed over with exhaustion. 

Moira nodded, and kindly pushed a few loose strands of blonde hair behind her ear. “I do believe so… what about you?” 

“As much as I am willing to try.” came her response, and while people weren’t looking, Angela tugged on Moira’s suit lightly, pulling her in for a quick kiss on the lips. A pleased hum told Moira that she was looking for more… private time. Which was a good thing, so was she. 

They parted for a moment, and Moira reached over the table to where prepared glasses were. A glass full of a deep red wine, not her choice. But, it was to her date. She offered it to Angela with a soft smile, and the blonde doctor took it with one of her own. “Danke” She responded lovingly and looked into the glass with a hint of curiosity. 

There weren’t any glasses of whiskey, otherwise, Moira would have indulged too. Sweet wine or bubbly champagne wasn't for her. It was for the better, someone needed to make sure Angela got home safe and sound. They shared their small space of silence, enjoying one another’s company. Angela sipped the wine slowly, leaning into Moira’s shoulder as she did so with a pleased hum. She looked amongst the crowd, swirling the glass slightly. She saw other onlookers and participants, watching a small show of acrobatics and dancers. Another sip and she had just enough courage with that smooth tingle down her throat. “Moira?” 

“Hm?” The taller woman acknowledged her. 

“We should go out dancing one night,” Angela said softly. 

Moira had to stifle a laugh. “Dancing? Like ballroom dancing? Angela, forgive me, but I’m not sure how many people would find it appropriate.” 

“You look masculine enough” Angela chuckled. “Besides… I’m sure you’ve wanted to dance with me before. We can make it a nice date. It's a shame to be dressed in such a nice suit and golden dress, and not even be able to display it in a loving manner.” 

That got the redhead thinking a bit. “I see… I may know of a place.” Moira said gently, sneaking an arm behind her smaller lover to grasp at her waist. She felt Angela’s side tense then relax under the grip, and she soothed it with a slight massage of her fingers. “But, I don't think we’ll get the chance anytime soon.” 

A little more liquid courage for the angel to tie it all up. “We have it now.” 

“Scandalous. The good doctor wanting to skip an official event.” Moira responded, looking at her significant other. Angela glanced back, a quite alluring gaze in her eyes. The same mischievous idea was between them. 

Another quick kiss was shared as well, now with a sweet aftertaste, and Angela downed the rest of the wine from the glass. Placing it down on the table behind her, Moira led the way out of the Gala, Angela only following minutes later to ensure there would be no suspicions. 

Instead of whisking them away somewhere else, Moira stood outside at the exit. The music inside could still be heard, but there was no one around to see them now. Taking one hand, and placing the other on her waist, the Irish woman had a confident, almost cocky smile on her face. Angela was quite confused. “I thought we were going somewhere else?” 

“And risk them catching us taking a plane? Don't be silly.” Moira murmured. 

Angela took a step closer, their chests ready to brush against one another. “Hm. I did seem to forget about that outcome, Didn’t I?” 

“That's why it is always good to have partners on your experiments” Moira quipped, mostly sarcasm in her tone. The blonde laughed a little anyway and put her free arm on Moira’s shoulder. 

With the dull music from inside being their guide, Moira guided them in a ballroom style waltz. She also hummed along to the tune, carrying it well enough for Angela to just barely get lost in it. Hering the tall redhead hum so delightfully filled her chest and stomach with butterflies… it was pleasant. As the song got slower, as did their movements, and Angela comfortably rested her head on Moira’s chest. Not only could she hear that delightful humming better, but she also heard a soft heartbeat, barely audible through the layers of clothing. The Swiss doctor allowed her eyes to flutter shut, enjoying the peace and tranquillity of this shared moment. 

Moira enjoyed it too, slipping her hand from Angela’s waist to her lower back, keeping her close. She lowered her head a little, putting her chin on top of Angela’s head as she could. “Someone seems to be enjoying herself…” Moira commented softly, as to not disturb Angela’s peace too much. 

“It’s nice, Moira... Just us.” Angela responded softly. “...Ich liebe dich…” 

A soft chuckle, followed by a kiss on the top of her head, and then a response. “Is breá liom tú.” 

She picked up her humming again, allowing the both of them to get quite lost in the music, even if only for just a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancing out in the middle of the night, nothing wrong with that right? I love them both to death. It's a cute 'get out of the house' type of ordeal, even if it wasn't quite traditional. 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome!


	9. Day Nine - Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discouraging Angela on her habitual Christmas decoration, Moira decides to surprise her with a lovely display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas themed :V I enjoy making smol Christmas angst.

“Hm…? What’s this?” 

Moira had walked into Angela's lab and took notice of the new, small decoration on her desk. A miniature douglas fir tree, decorated with tiny worn ribbon. It was clearly fake but was a curious addition to the typically bare desk.

“It's the week of Christmas.” Angela’s tone of voice was still quite happy, and her accent only made her sound more chipper. “I figured… I could make it a little more festive. It’s almost like a comfort to me” 

“Christmas is a children’s holiday, Angela,” Moira stated matter-of-factly without even thinking about it. “It’s foolish, really. Celebrating a man that doesn’t even exist and pretending he gives gifts to children. Honestly.” 

The realization of Moira’s bitter words came a little too late. She only raised her eyebrows in response to the complete turnaround in Angela’s features. “Right… a children’s holiday” The blonde repeated softly. A glint of light caught on a pin on Angela’s coat, and before Moira could comment, she hastily removed it with a soft blush. 

The redhead considered saying something, but Angela stuffed the pin in her pocket and gave a gentle, soft smile otherwise. It was only the first Christmas she’d spent on base, she figured it would be natural to celebrate with everyone. Of course, she forgot to account that it was a military base… not everyone shared her comforts and desire for peace. Not even Moira, she supposed. 

She carefully took the decoration from her desk, placing it in a mostly empty drawer and shutting it. Through their conversation, discussing new plans as Moira intended, she could practically feel the upset and disappointment in Angela’s voice and body language. At some point, she drummed her long nails on the desk. Something had to be done about this… Moira couldn’t very well leave Angela in such a mood. Her work suffered this way. 

The idea that came to mind was stupid. To her anyway. But she’d do it anyway. 

\--- --- ---

When Angela walked into her lab the next morning, she was still sleepily gazing into her coffee. Something gathered her attention, however. The fact that her lab was noticeably brighter than usual, and not with artificial white lighting either. The reflections in her coffee looked… colorful? 

When the Swiss doctor looked up, she noticed her lab was covered in all corners with Christmas lights and snowy, white garland. The lights twinkled in short time and made a beautiful reflective show against the linoleum floors of her lab. At her desk, Moira’ sat, reading her own research papers while the same little plastic tree from before sat on the desk. The entire sight was enough to send Angela’s heart soaring.

The Irish woman glanced up at her entering, and gave a little wave, a slight smile on her face. 

“Moira! These lights are absolutely beautiful” Angela made quick steps to her desk, placing her coffee mug down with an extra loud clack. She then froze and looked her colleague in the eye. “I thought you said Christmas was a foolish children’s holiday…?” 

“Yes,” Moira nodded, putting her papers down completely to enjoy Angela’s happy smile. “However. I know that you underperform when you’re distressed. You said yourself the holidays were a comfort. I decorated your lab for you to boost your morale, even if it looks horrendous.” 

Angela leaned forward, breaking their silent little code they had during their work days. A kiss on the cheek, a sure sign of her appreciation, and a bright smile followed. “You wanted me to be happy. Thank you, Moira” Angela said softly. 

“Mm… Don't mention it.” The stubborn scientist responded, folding her arms and practically ignoring the blush that was creeping up her face. “Get your work done.” 

“Right away, Doctor O’Deorain.” Angela giggled slightly, relaxing as Moira stood and made her way out of the lab. Even as the doors shut with a great thud, Angela still felt that soft adoration flood through her body and show itself on her face. She sat at her desk with a happy hum, taking in the sight of the twinkling lights and the sensation of her coffee. 

Scooting in, however, she bumped her foot against something unusual that sounded like paper. 

Angela picked it up eagerly and felt an even bigger blush spread through her cheeks. It was a tiny wrapped present left by Moira, she assumed, with the purple colored wrapping paper. A happy giggle, slowly turning into a giddy laugh, left the lab. It was all too beautiful and perfect for her, and she felt right at home. 

Just outside of her door, Moira felt her own lips tug into a gentle crook upwards. She was glad Angela liked the lights… she just hoped Jack didn’t notice them go missing from the commons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Moira sometimes sweet? Even in absurdly silly and stupid ways. I love her sometimes... even if this doesn't quite fit her character as clearly. Ah well. Shit happens i love these nerds 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome <3


	10. Day Ten - Domestic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Moira add an unexpected new member to their small, domestic family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of my prompts so far have been pretty domestic, but I've yet to write one where they're purely living off base completely. So have this I guess.

Not only was Angela’s hearing rather acute for a Combat Medic, they were almost always open for shenanigans. Even with Overwatch, Talon, and Omnic Crisis long behind her and Moira, she still felt herself on edge sometimes. Now was one of those times, as she was casually reading in bed and heard a rumbling in the closet. It sounded almost as if the rabbit Moira had kept for years had gotten out and was messing around, but she was sleeping in her cage. 

“Moira? Liebe?” Angela called for her lover, looking at the closet as she bookmarked her page. 

It took a moment, but Moira came up from the kitchen, looking first at her rather confused blonde lover then where that noise was coming from. “You hear it too, don't you?” Angela asked softly. 

A curious gaze, followed by a contemplative one glancing towards the rabbit's cage. “Hmm. Strange…” 

“It better not be rats. I don't need vermin in my house.” Angela muttered under her breath, but Moira shook her head. 

“The house is immaculate. There’s no reason for it to be any sort of rodent.” Moira said as she walked to the closet door. Angela picked up her book as if to whack whatever came out of said closet. She expected some form of rodent, but instead, a pair of pointed ears rose out of a tee shirt that was stuck on the ground, followed by a curious purr like noise. 

“I appear to have been incorrect” Moira scowled. “It _is_ a rodent.” 

“Its a cat, Moira” Angela responded as she got up, and helped get the small cat out of the tangled mess it caught itself in. “It's a calico! Look at its pretty fur… Hi, sweetie” The Swiss woman cooed, still crouched and scratching it behind one of its ears. 

The Irish woman snorted. “Sure. It’s not so sweet when it scratches your thighs for food.” 

“Now, You’ve just had a bad experience with cats. Come on Moira, look at her.” Angela smiled softly. “I just wonder how it got it…” 

“Perhaps your affixation with keeping our bedroom cold.” Moira directed her to the wall, where the window was open just enough for something as tiny as the cat to crawl in. 

“Ah… That would do it” Angela responded as she got up to shut it, then glanced down at the cat that now was sitting patiently on the floor, glancing around. “Well, it's getting to the colder months, we can't just throw it back outside.” 

“Yes, we can” Moira responded. “We don't need a cat.” 

“We didn’t need a rabbit, either.” 

“Listen-” 

\--- ---

Watching TV together, sometime later, Angela was happily cuddled into Moira’s side. It was late at night, the room only lit up by the TV. Moira had one arm wrapped around Angela, subconsciously rubbing at her side while she did so. A little practiced soothing measure that the both of them enjoyed. Moira had almost been comfortable before something caught her attention otherwise. A reminder of an extensive argument lost. 

A soft meowing noise at her feet. 

She glanced down, seeing the orange and brown tortoiseshell cat below her. It looked up at her with an amber and blue eye, curious how this cat also seemed to have the same condition she did. Moira nudged it away with her toe, but the cat nuzzled her instead. “Go away” She bitterly demanded. 

Angela giggled into her shoulder at the exchange, and Moira rolled her eyes. “Stupid feline” She muttered under her breath. 

A few more moments of peace passed by before the cat made a new little move. It hopped up on the arm of the couch, right next to Moira, and nudged her arm. Moira herself growled at it for a slight moment and shoved it off the arm of the chair gently. Again, more snickering from Angela. 

There was a reason Moira gave her rabbit the shitty nickname of “Better Angela”. Number one she didn’t laugh at her misfortune. 

The third time the cat had disrupted her time with Angela, it had the gall to jump up directly in her lap. Moira became stiff and groaned internally, then glared at Angela who was stifling a laugh. “Angela. Its _sitting_ on me.” She said. 

“That's so cute, Liebe~” Angela finally let out her burst of giggles and moved to scratch the cat once more. 

Moira groaned more. “Why do you like this thing so much? It's going to shed everywhere…” 

“You have Better Angela, don't you?” A big grin broke on Angela’s face, and Moira already felt like she knew where Angela was going with this. 

“Yes.” 

“This is Better Moira.” 

The cat delivered a happy meow at the stupid nickname, and Moira audibly groaned. That karma came around in an unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better Angela, meet Better Moira :V. A little cheesy on the cat's design, its a brown, orange, and white tortoiseshell cat, and has Heterochromia like Moira does! I don't know if rabbits can have blue eyes, but the color of the rabbit is similar to Angela's hair. Its cheesy, but its cute on short note. Thanks for reading if you did loves~ 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome <3


	11. Day Eleven - Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Socs Diner Owner Angela is having a romantic affair with Greaser Bar Owner Moira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy one of my favorite prompts so far. I love AUs, and i was itching to get this one done~

Angela’s work day was consistently rigorous, the same rowdy teenagers would come in and make some dramatic scene in the booths in the back, and the same cranky couple would stare at them from the corner and continuously rant to Angela about how rowdy they were. She’d pretend to listen, smile and nod, and she’d get that extra bit of a tip that she could be proud of. Being the Manager of the place was excruciating but at least she could really get everyone pay as they should. She wasn’t one to horde her cash, after all. 

Nights were more of a bore for herself in her Diner, not that many people wanted comfort food made elsewhere. However, the bar across the street was almost consistently a riot, rock and roll covers heard whenever the front door would open, and occasionally a call to the cops brought a cruiser or two. One night they even escorted a rather small-town famous girl out of there. Hana? Whoever had the lovely blue Bel Air. Angela rarely paid attention to those things.

That bar was mostly Greaser operated, Angela recalled. Owned by a Greaser, ran by Greasers, and most of all the patrons were practically only those rough and rowdy types. Normal people, as the old veteran couple in the corner would say, ran places like Angela’s Diner, and made the town much nicer to be in. Greasers were dirty muggers and pounded drugs and alcohol like candy, according to them. 

But that’s not how Angela saw it. 

Locking up shop at around 11 PM, It was a Saturday night, and Angela had other places to be besides tending to rowdy teenagers or suitors trying to flirt with her behind the counter. In fact, she had a _date_ to get to. Of course, no one would even guess that it _was_ a date. She could get away with it without harassment. 

Letterman jacket covering her top, Angela made her way over to the Greaser bar with some Irish name and slipped right through the front doors. It was musky and smelled heavily of cigarettes and cigars, not to mention the assortment of beers, IPAs, and laggers that filled the bar. It was filled quite a bit with plenty of rough and rowdy patrons, Greasers mostly, with the occasional old man or what not sitting in the corner. The band on the other end of the room, Talon, if Angela recalled, always played lovely covers of rock and roll songs, Amelie had a lovely voice. 

Smiling, Angela shimmied right to the bar counter, and propped herself up in a well-worn seat, mostly by her doing. The person at the bar, a man if you didn’t think about it, but female if you really looked hard enough, was serving another patron before noticing the blonde haired socs beauty that had stepped in. A smile blossomed on the Irish woman’s face, stepping over to Angela and leaning against the bar. “Well, hello there, Beautiful.” 

“Evening, Moira” Angela greeted softly, leaning over just the same to be closer. Mismatched eyes happily greeted soft blue, and a soft kiss on the nose gave Angela pink cheeks. 

“I take it you’d like the usual, Angela?” She offered, and the blonde nodded. 

“Please and thank you” She responded, and Moira disappeared from view for about half a minute before returning. The only long-stem wine glass in the bar filled up with a deep red wine. Angela took it for a pleasant sip and hummed. “Thank you, darling” 

“My pleasure” Moira responded, her deep drawl making Angela shiver. Several men used this little voice tick on her, but the only one who could get her to shake and melt in her seat from it had ever been Moira. “Slow night tonight? You usually don't make it in till at least midnight.” 

“Hm, You could say that” Angela responded, giving a teasing little smile that never failed to evoke the same effect from the redhead. “Maybe I missed my gruff little greaser and didn’t want to wait.” 

“Little" Moira scoffed but leaned back down to hush their conversation just a little. “That's cute, Angela, really. Like you.” 

“Stop it, Charmer” Angela giggled. 

This sort of adorable banter was common for a while. Almost everyone ignored them for the most part, except when some drunkard needed a drink, Moira supplied it to them. Angela's glass was only refilled once, the casual conversation taking them most of the night. After last call was announced, and Moira locked up the liquor cabinets, she slid over her own bar and quickly pulled out a comb to keep her slick-back hair neatly in place. She offered out her arm after that, an alluring smile presented to the prim and proper woman next to her. Another soft giggle and Angela took this arm with a pleased hum. “Thank you for letting me hang out so long, and so frequently~” Angela smiled softly. 

“Anything, really,” Moira responded, and took the hand from the same arm she held and pulled it to her lips for a kiss. 

Angela felt her heart beat in her chest for a small moment, before tugging on the sleeveless sides of Moira’s tank top, pulling her down for a sweet kiss on the lips. The doors to the bar were closed, and the curtains were drawn. The only remaining people was the band, and even then they seemed to silently be cheering on the couple in front of them. There was even a catcall from Oliva, something in Spanish about ‘getting it’. It was used so often Angela only found it slightly endearing. 

“Your friends are hounds… But they have sweet intentions…” Angela murmured against Moira’s lips. She was stuck in a sweet dreamy feeling like she always was after having a glass of wine and kissing her lover. Moira simply chuckled and pulled her closer. 

“I wouldn’t have them around if they weren’t good people,” Moira said softly, talking Angela’s chin in her forefinger and thumb. She briefly brushed her bottom lip with her thumb and felt a bigger smile creep on her face. 

“Mm… I must be good too, right?” The younger woman smiled

“I don't know about that, being a little princess in your little maid outfit.” Moira chuckled and kissed her neck just a little. 

“Take me home first~” Angela laughed a little, roughly patting her lover’s shoulder. 

A hum of contemplation made the blonde whine a little. “If you insist~” Moira responded, and after managing to wiggle out of Angela’s tight grasp, she grabbed her coat off the wall and escorted the both of them outside, leaving the band to lock up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter~ Only one more prompt to go! I can't wait~ 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome~ Thanks for reading <3


	12. Day Twelve - Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Moira celebrate a new marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter~! Out of character for sure on Moira's part, but who wouldn't be a little giddy?

“Moira…? Moira oh my god put me down. _Moiraaaaa!_ ” 

Wedding nights were typically the most anticipated bit of a wedding day, or at least that’s what research proved to Angela. Of course, that didn’t mean she was quite as excited as a normal blushing bride dressed in golden colors. In fact, she was worried that Moira had plans on them getting absolutely shit faced. 

What she didn’t really think would happen was her new wife picking her up bridal style just like every other groom would do, and carry her through the threshold into their home, and all the way to the master bedroom. 

Angela yelped as she was flopped on perfect satin sheets, her veil falling askew over her face. She tugged it off with a laugh, managing to fling it off her head just in time for the Irish woman to pounce on the bed above her, pushing her back and delivering soft and sweet kisses, short in bursts, but high in intensity. Angela whined a little against the kisses, even if she did kiss back, and managed to push her eager wife away just enough to breathe and get some laughs out. 

Moira took the chance to sit back and laugh too, even if it was held back as if to contain an appearance. She quickly straightened her face, clearing her throat, and presented herself in a much more…. Proper manner. “Come now, Angela. It’s no real wedding night without one of us being carried through the door. I’ll be damned if I let you carry me.” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, we aren’t a traditional married couple.” Angela giggled as she relaxed a little, kicking off her flats. 

Moira gave her a slightly raised eyebrow, but it was followed by a slightly mischevious grin that Angela only read as quite a bit unnerving, and planning something devious. 

The tall lanky doctor crawled off the bed, moving to the kitchen. Angela heard her clamoring around before she came back in, two long stem wine glasses and two different bottles of alcohol, a delicious dark french wine, and some very expensive looking whiskey. Probably imported from Ireland, if Angela had to guess. 

“What are you thinking, whiskey in a wine glass?” Angela raised her eyebrow. 

“That can go straight from the bottle, Angel. I figured you’d like to drink your wine in a glass” Moira responded, although the smile on her face told Angela she was expecting this next response. 

“Screw that. Give me the bottle.” 

“As expected” Moira tossed the glasses, showing that they were plastic to begin with, and moved back onto the bed. Angela quite roughly grabbed the wine bottle and gleefully popped the aged cork out. It bounced against the ceiling and forcefully to the floor, making the both of them laugh a little. They weren’t even drunk and the smallest little nuisance made them laugh, together. 

“Cheers to a happy marriage, _Mrs._ Ziegler” Moira said, unscrewing the top of her bottle and holding it up. 

“And hopefully both of us getting the credit and recognition we deserve, together, _Mrs._ O’Deorain” Angela clinked her bottle to Moira’s and had a big sip of the respected bottles they held. Then, as if almost practiced, they swapped bottles and raised them again. 

“And fuck everyone else who cant see the good to experimenting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SO Much fun to write and I have so many ideas for what to do for these two now, regarding plots and other awesome things. The server is lit and we talk about lots of different headcanons and make amazing art ALL THE TIME. So I really wanna thank the server for how many awesome and amazing things came out of this little spur of the moment event. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this little one-shot spree and I can't wait to write more. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
